Ickshonpe Katocha
|name = Ickshonpe Katocha |kana = イックションペ゠カットゥーチャ |rōmaji = Ikkushonpe Kattūcha |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hacker Hunter (Single-Star) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Ickshonpe Katocha (イックションペ゠カットゥーチャ, Ikkushonpe Kattūcha) is a Single-Star Hacker Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Appearance Ickshonpe is a slim man that wears a wide variety of colored clothing. He's seen wearing blue pants, a purple long sleeve shirt, and yellow gloves. What's presumably a mask, which bears a slight resemblance to a panda bear, is white in the face with a red dot on the forehead and green ears. Personality Not much is known about Ickshonpe's personality other than he never speaks and has only communicated using written statements. He is uninterested in what happens outside of the net, which he claims not to be his world, displaying a considerable degree of alienation from reality. Background He is claimed to be a resident of the "digital world". Based on his number of votes despite expressing no interest in being chairman, it is presumable that he is well-liked in the Hunter Association. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc On the first round and second round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, Ickshonpe places in 3rdHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and 4th in the third round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Despite personally abstaining from voting, he still finishes 6th in the fourth round, thus becoming one of the sixteen candidates of the fifth round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 And in the fifth round, he comes in 5th place making him one of the 8 candidates to go through to the sixth round. On the sixth round, he comes in 8th place with zero votes, but due to the conditions not being met, a new election is held.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 During the seventh round, he ties with Botobai in 7th place with zero votes and is eliminated from the Chairman race, with only the top four being able to continue.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 At the beginning of the eighth round, he gives a speech stating that he doesn't care about the election as it's not his reality and asks Ging if he would like to trade the "Glorious White Spear" for the "Holy Gold Flag", implying he knows Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Election Standing Abilities & Powers Ickshonpe has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, he is able to use Nen. It was, however, never shown. Trivia * His name is a corruption of "Escape", both a computer key and his behavior towards reality. * In Greed Island, the Spell Card Shop in Masadora bears his mask's likeness.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 The fact that he has a 6 written on his shirt (which corresponds to the letter I in Greed Island) may imply that he is one of the 11 Game Masters of Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 Translations around the World References Navigation es:Ickshonpe_Kaztouger fr:Ickshonpay_Kaztouger pt:Ickshonpe_Katocha ru:Икшоф_Каточа Category:Male characters Category:Hacker Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users